


Sweeter Than Champagne

by Shan282



Series: The Harbinger [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan282/pseuds/Shan282
Summary: Who was she to deny the Siren?
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed
Series: The Harbinger [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Sweeter Than Champagne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meganhamner99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhamner99/gifts).



> A (very very late) Christmas gift for my best fucking friend. I love you!!!!
> 
> Title from [Cherry Cola](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFVZoRV_ZcI) by Kuwada

Tessa stepped out into the field and smiled at the woman dancing among the Bliss flowers. She wasn’t sure what kept drawing her to the youngest Seed, but she couldn’t deny her building feelings for the flower-covered, butterfly kissed goddess.

She clung to the edge of the field and watched as Faith swayed from side to side and spun in circles. Her dress swirled dizzyingly around her hips and Bliss seemed to curl around her loose hair forming what almost looked like a halo. It seemed wrong to interrupt the woman’s pure, untamed joy. However, it seemed destiny had other plans when Faith glanced up to see her staring and smiled.

Tessa expected her to be shocked by the unwelcome audience, maybe call her angels or start screaming. Instead, she just held a hand out and beckoned her forward.

Whether it was from the copious amounts of Bliss filling the air and in turn her lungs, or if she just unconsciously wanted to go to her, Tessa’s legs carried her forward until she stood in front of the woman.

“Hello, Deputy.” She practically purred, her voice sounded near angelic. Faith grabbed her hand and walked backward deeper into the field, pulling Tessa with her. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m not— I don’t know,” Tessa admitted, her eyes looking anywhere but Faith. Her hands tingled where Faith’s wrapped around them and her heart began beating against her chest. She felt a swell of guilt in her chest and wondered if this was what Sarah felt every time she snuck off to see John.

Faith stopped in the center of the field where the plants were taller, so much so that they were practically hidden from view of anyone else who might be poking around. She smiled again and the rest of the world seemed to fall away until it was just the pair of them and the pale green butterfly sitting atop Faith’s head.

“I’m glad you’re here, I don’t get visitors often.” Her eyes reflected the sky and Tessa couldn’t help but wonder how the Bliss didn’t smother all that blue like it did everyone else she met. “Well willing visitors.” A quiet giggle escaped her lips and Tessa couldn’t help but laugh a bit herself.

They stood together in a fit of giggles until their chests heaved. At some point, Tessa had stepped closer to the woman and she didn’t want to step away any time soon.

“Do you trust me?” Faith asked, her eyes seemed to sparkle as she waited for the answer.

It was such a simple question, such a simple question that Tessa didn’t know how to answer. Rationally she should answer no, irrationally she wanted to say yes. She bit her lip as she tried to think, the Bliss in her veins and the way Faith was staring into her soul really wasn’t helping.

“I— yes?” It was more of a question than a statement but it made Faith smile and Tessa couldn’t help but mirror that. “Yes.” She said again with an air of finality.

“Good.” Faith let go of one of her hands and turned away to break into a full-on sprint, the hand that still gripped Tessa dragged her along. They passed between Bliss bushes, disturbing butterflies and angels alike. Tessa kept waiting for someone to shout and gunfire to pick up, but then she reminded herself she was with the Siren, no one would touch her as long as she was with her.

They finally came to an abrupt stop in front of a river, a hazy cloud of Bliss danced on the surface as the ice-cold water rushed past at an impressive speed.

“Come on.” Faith said, pulling Tessa to the edge of the water and stepping into a small rowboat. Tessa followed her in at an embarrassing speed, the boat rocking under her weight so much so that Faith had to reach out to keep her from falling in. “No silly, you have to push us away first.” She chastised and Tessa couldn’t help but blush slightly embarrassment, climbing out slower this time and pushing the boat away from the shore.

Once she’d settled down in the seat across from Faith, she picked up the oars and started lazily moving them forward though, in all honesty, the river was doing all of the work. She couldn’t focus on much aside from those blue eyes staring back at her.

“It’s beautiful out here.” Faith said when she finally broke away to look around them.

“Yeah, it is.” Tessa breathed dreamily and didn’t look away from Faith. The younger woman shot her another earth-shattering smile and leaned over the boat so her fingers trailed in the water.

“Joseph says you’ll be the end.” Faith’s voice was quiet, almost sad. Tessa frowned and looked down at her hands, the same hands that had been prophesied to bring an end to the cult and if Joseph was to be believed, the entire world. She couldn’t imagine him being right about the last part, but at the way things were currently going she, Sarah, and the rest of the Resistance would clear out the cult before the year’s end.

“That’s okay though, I forgive you.” One of Faith’s hands reached out to squeeze her knee for a few seconds longer than necessary before she looked back down into the water.

“Thanks.” Tessa’s voice was hollow, the spot on her knee that Faith had touched felt cold now despite the clothing covering it.

The water’s speed picked up as they hit a small spot of rapids, the boat jerking to the side. Faith shrieked a little in surprise and before she could even think of what she was doing Tessa had reached forward to pull the woman against her chest.

“Oh,” Faith giggled in slight surprise. “Thank you, deputy.”

“Tessa.” She corrected her, doing her best not to get lost in that stare again.

“Thank you, Tessa.” Faith made no move to get away from her embrace, instead, surprisingly, she leaned further in, her head coming to rest on Tessa’s shoulder. “You could still join us.”

“You know I can’t.” It was the first cohesive sentence Tessa had been able to string together in nearly fifteen minutes. She sounded almost sad which was weird, she shouldn’t be sad about _not_ joining Eden’s Gate.

“Join me.” Faith was quiet, so quiet that Tessa wouldn’t have heard her if it wasn’t for how close she was.

“I can’t.” Her voice cracked, it wasn’t supposed to do that, not for Faith Seed of all people.

Faith just hummed in response and closed her eyes, tucking herself more securely into Tessa’s embrace. Tessa found herself reaching up with one hand, the other wrapped around the smaller woman’s waist, to tangle her fingers in soft brown, almost blonde, hair.

“Faith?” Tessa voiced after minutes of comfortable silence, another hum in response spurred her on. “I would join _you_ if I could.”

“I know,” Faith finally said, her lips moving against Tessa’s neck and sending a shiver through her body. “Joseph says we all have a cross to bear, yours is the Resistance. I hope one day you can let it go and find your way to me.” The last sentence was said in a wistful voice, Tessa wasn’t almost certain Faith hadn’t meant to say it aloud, and yet she had.

She looked down at Faith in slight shock at her words and pulled away enough to see the other woman’s face. Faith looked a little hurt and confused, likely assuming she’d somehow offended Tessa.

“Maybe one day.” Tessa breathed after a minute of studying her features. Her hand moved to cup the woman’s cheek and she felt her heart clench when Faith closed her eyes and leaned into it, a satisfied hum leaving her lips.

She dipped her head an inch lower and brushed her lips against Faiths, her eyes wide to watch for a reaction. Faith simply smiled and opened her eyes slowly.

“Well don’t tease me.” She said, a giggle on her lips. Tessa happily obliged, dipping down once again to capture her lips. She dropped the hand on Faith’s cheek to grip her waist and pull her closer, the hand in her hair angling her just right.

Who was she to deny the Siren?

**Author's Note:**

> [@deputy-sarah-sux](deputy-sarah-sux.tumblr.com) on Tumblr


End file.
